fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Tabul
Rozumiem, że Tabul przybył z innego wymiaru do Wszechświata Matoran, tak? Fan Tahu, nie słyszałem nigdy o takim przypadku. Ciekawy pomysł z tą jego "karą", podróżowanie przez wymiary. Sam MoC też jest dobry, broń trochę dziwna, nie wiem, z której strony przypomina dzidę. 7.5/10 Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . Hmmm, ciekawe, skąd on zna arabską cyfrę "2"? >.> ViktoriaForever! 11:29, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) He... Gdybyśmy starali się być idealnie dopasowani do świata Bionicle, to co by z nami się działo... Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . Kurde, z której strony to dzidę przypomina? Ja tam bym powiedział, że to topór :) Shockwave 13:55, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) :Ja to bym tarczą nazwał Vezok999 15:42, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) :Przyjżyjcie sie. Z tyłu ręki widać trzonek. Natomiast mi to wygląda jak kozacki miecz : / Miku Lover 15:48, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) ::To czemu nazwałeś to dzidą? o_- ViktoriaForever! 15:55, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) ::: Skoro sam widzisz tu miecz, to dlaczego dzida? Ta, miecz w stylu anime, gdzie broń jest wielkości trzymającego. Vezok999 18:17, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Fan Tahu... -.- Dzida... dafuq? Raczej tarczo-miecz. Z trzonkiem. Liczba 2? Hm... I Came To Play! 16:22, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok, czas na ocenę. Przede wszystkim brakuje mi większej ilości zdjęć, a jakość tego jest.. no cóż, nienajlepsza. Tułów, choć customowy, za co masz duży plus, nie wygląda najlepiej, zbyt prosty (dosłownie) jak na mój gust. Jest równiusieńki, a powinien się lekko zwężać. Kolorystycznie jest dobry. Cieszy mnie wykorzystanie części Rahkshi (ręce), rzadko używa się tych części, a naprawdę ładnie to wygląda. Klasycznie Pehkui (czy też Kiril...), niestety Lego wydało zbyt mało srebrnych masek. Nóżki ładne, chociaż golenie broń zasłania. Broń... Grot jest zdecydowanie zbyt szeroki, a trzonek zbyt krótki by była to włócznia, czy też dzida. Miecz, tarcza... Coś z tych dwóch. Pewnie istnieje jakaś broń o takim kształcie, ale nie chce mi się teraz szukać jej nazwy :P Interesująco wykorzystane części z Zadakha oraz elementy z klasycznego Lego. Broń przezentuje się bardzo efektownie mimo swej (pozornej?) prostoty. Strasznie barczysty ten twój Toa :) OK, story... Taki jakiś ten Toa strasznie... ludzki. Chce być dobry, ale nie ma sił/ochoty. Ciekawe, że jest fanem Tahu. Inny wymiar, gites, brakuje mi tych innych wymiarów (ale zachowujących Kanony Bio!). Cyfra 2... Jeżeli napisana w sposób indyjsko-arabski - nie ma prawa bytu, jeżeli po Matorańsku - ciekawy pomysł. Skazany na śmierć... Nie ma za bardzo szans (choć to inny wymiar), prędzej zostałby skazany na Dół. Przecież nawet Tuyet nie została zabita. Pomysł z odpracowaniem kary jest świetny, ale urządzenie zbudowane na podstawie Olmak? Nie lepiej o prostu wpleść w to alternatywnego Brutakę albo innego użytkownika tej maski? Prosiłeś o ocenę, oto i ona - podpisano Guurahk 18:05, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) : Komentarz dłuższy niz artykuł :P Ja znam broń o takim kształcie http://salon.mieczy.pl/images/wielkatarczakrzyz1.jpg Vezok999 18:23, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) : Hola, hola, bo mi jeszcze niemieckiego krzyżaka zrobisz... Pod zbroją Nuva jest ukryty mechanizm, bo mi sie ułamał bolec +. Zwęża sie. Talia względem barków ;p Za golenie mnie zlinczujecie - bricki. Sam napisałem, że osobiście uważam go za miecz. Prostota pozorna, pozorna. Barczysty, owszem. Sam to zauważyłem. Oczywiście zachowują kanony, Kora starczy z rozrodem. Cyfra jest arabska, bo raczej nie wydali płytek z nadrukowanymi cyrfami matorańskimi - kanonicznie jest kółeczko znane nam wszystkim. O Dole też myślałem, ale za dużo już mam mutantów. Alt. Brutaka, lub Olmak na Toa Elektryczności.. Zbyt proste, lubię utrudniać sobie życie ;p. Miku Lover 18:41, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC)